ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC
FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC is the seventh single released by pop singer miwa. It is featured as the closing song of the Ouran High School Host Club dorama. An alternative music video featuring Haruna Kawaguchi, Haruhi's actress, on the tambourine was available for a limited time on the Sony Music Records website and released on the DVD set. Lyrics Kanji= チーク　リップ　マスカラしても　朝のラッシュが憂鬱 周末まであとどれくらい嫌な気分味わうの 優等生タイプでしょ　そんな風に決めつけないで 刺激が必要よ　つまんない日常 壊してよ いまBreakin’now　完璧なウソも FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC He's a shootin’star　また見逃した視線 甘いイタズラ Can you kiss me now?　楽しみたいだけよ　FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC もう ハチャメチャでメチャクチャに　叫べ叫べ　Oh! FRiDAY　NiGHT 掃除　コピー　お茶出ししても　お礼の一つもないし メールチェック　メルマガばかりこれが大人になること? 愛なんて曖昧ね　形がなくて脆いものよ それでも構わない　夢の世界に連れてってよ いまBreakin’ free　気がないフリ舍てて　FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC So let`s party tonight 欲張りじゃない？ ホンネ隠しきれない きっとCrazy　in love 壊れてしまうあたし　FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC やってらんない イイコでいられない 騒げ騒げ　Oh! FRiDAY　NiGHT Are you ready ladies lazy Monday Tuesday Wednesday　 get down get down 解き放って　すべて忘れて あれもしたい これもしたい パパもママも上司も教師も 最近フラれた隣のアイちゃん 気になる 気になる　うしろのアイツも can't stop can't stop いっぱい 全開 ハジけよう いまBreakin’now　完璧なウソも FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC He's a shootin’star　また見逃した視線 甘いイタズラ Can you kiss me now?　楽しみたいだけよ　FRiDAY　FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC もう ハチャメチャでメチャクチャに　叫べ叫べ　Oh! FRiDAY　NiGHT |-| Rōmaji= CHIKU RIPPU MASUKARA shite mo asa no RASSHU ga yuuutsu Shuumatsu made ato dore kurai iya na kibun ajiwau no Yuutousei TAIPU desho sonna kaze ni kimetsuke nai de Shigeki ga hitsuyou yo tsumannai nichijou kowashi te yo Ima Breakin' now kanpeki na USO mo FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC He's a shootin' star mata minogashita shisen amai ITAZURA Can you kiss me now? tanoshi mitai dake yo FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC Mou HACHAMECHA de MECHAKUCHA ni sakebe sakebe Oh! FRiDAY NiGHT Souji KOPII ocha dashi shite mo orei no hitotsu mo naishi MEERU CHEKKU MERUMAGA bakari kore ga otona ni naru koto? Ai nante aimai ne katachi ga naku te moroi mono yo Soredemo kamawanai yume no sekai ni tsuretette yo Ima Breakin' free kiganai FURI tsutete FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC So let`s party tonight yokubari ja nai? HONNE kakushi kirenai Kitto Crazy in love kowarete shimau atashi FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC Yatterannai IIKO de irarenai sawage sawage Oh! FRiDAY NiGHT Are you ready ladies lazy Monday Tuesday Wednesday get down get down tokihanatte subete wasurete are mo shitai kore mo shitai PAPA mo MAMA mo joushi mo kyoushi mo saikin furareta tonari no AI chan ki ni naru ki ni naru ushiro no AITSU mo can't stop can't stop ippai zenkai HAJIkeyou Ima Breakin' now kanpeki na USO mo FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC He's a shootin' star mata minogashita shisen amai ITAZURA Can you kiss me now? tanoshi mitai dake yo FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC Mou HACHAMECHA de MECHAKUCHA ni sakebe sakebe Oh! FRiDAY NiGHT |-| English Translation= Cheeks. Lips. I put on mascara, but the morning rush depresses me How much longer ‘til the weekend? I’m getting sick of things “You’re an honor student, right?” Don’t decide that for yourself so easily I need stimulus to destroy these boring days Breakin’ the perfect lies now FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC He’s a shooting star. Not meeting my eyes, a sweet trick Can you kiss me now? I just wanna have fun FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC Yell, yell like crazy! Oh! Friday night I clean, make copies and bring tea but don’t get a single ‘thank you’ I check my mail, only advertisements; is this what it means to be an adult? Love is vague, it’s intangible and fragile But I don’t mind. Just take me to a dream world Breakin’ free now, stop pretending not to care FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC So let’s party tonight. Selfish? I can’t hide my true colors anymore I’m definitely crazy in love. I’m about to break FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC I can’t do it, I can’t be a good girl. Party, party! Oh! Friday night Are you ready ladies? Lazy Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday Get down, get down Let loose and forget about everything I want this and that Papa, mama, my boss, my teacher Ai-chan from next-door who recently got dumped Worrying, worrying That guy behind me too Can’t stop, can’t stop Let’s let everything out at once Breakin’ the perfect lies now FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC He’s a shooting star. Not meeting my eyes, a sweet trick Can you kiss me now? I just wanna have fun FRiDAY FRiDAY-MA−MAGiC Yell, yell like crazy! Oh! Friday night Category:Music